The Whereabouts of Happiness
|image=Ep11-whereabouts-of-happiness.jpg |english=The Whereabouts of Happiness |kanji=幸福の行方 |romaji=Koufuku no Namegata |episode=11 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=June 16, 1995 |english airdate=March 20, 2000 }} The Whereabouts of Happiness is the eleventh episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It first aired in Japan on June 16, 1995 and in North America on March 20, 2000. Synopsis In the desert, planes fly overhead while Duo hides in the nearby woods. Quatre contacts him from nearby and Duo joins up with him and the Maganacs. They decide to cross the desert during the upcoming sandstorm. Meanwhile, Leos gather the pieces of the destroyed Wing Gundam in Siberia. Zechs wants to fix it so he can fight the Gundam's pilot again. Lady Une apologizes to Treize. He decides to send her to space, which she will announce in Moscow. The Maganacs and the Gundams cross the desert. They head towards their nearby base, which is underground. Quatre gets out of his Gundam and talks to the Maganac leader Sade Unu. Duo gets out of his Gundam and the 2 pilots introduce each other to themselves. Elsewhere, planes arrive at an airport and Relena gets off. She notices a news broadcast that Lady Une is on. She heads to Moscow herself, but is stopped at the entrance. Luckily, a man named Marquise Weridge shows up and lets her in, pretending that she is his granddaughter. Leos arrive there to guard the entrance and Lady Une gets out of her car. Weridge talks to Relena about the Peacecrafts inside, saying they were killed because of their peaceful intentions. Lady Une comes in, and heads to the table where they are sitting, wanting to speak with Weridge. Relena pulls out a gun and fires at Lady Une, trying to avenge the murder of her father, but misses with all her shots. She runs away; the OZ soldiers try to follow her but Weridge and the others block them, so they head out the front of the building. Duo, Quatre, Rashid and the others go up to the surface of the city. While the Maganacs celebrate, Duo and Quatre head upstairs where they talk. Rashid is informed by one of his men that OZ troops are coming to the town. The soldiers all head underground. The OZ troops arrive to town and place bombs in crates then leave. The Maganacs examine the boxes discovering the bombs, and they can't disarm them without setting them off. The civilians go underground to hide. The Maganacs will fight while the civilians escape and the Gundams are brought out of town. At midnight the bombs go off and the OZ troops head to attack. The Maganacs come out from underground to counterattack. They find some OZ carriers and steal them for the Gundams. The Maganacs continue to fight; Quatre and Duo fly overhead and using a beam cannon Duo blasts many Mobile Suits. The Maganacs finish off the OZ troops and retreat. Back in Moscow, Relena runs through the streets pursued by troops and is captured. Noin arrives though with orders from Treize to take custody of Relena. The OZ soldiers leave and Noin introduces herself to Relena. Staff *'Script: 'Akemi Omode *'Unit Director: 'Kunihiro Mori *'Animation Director: 'Nobuyoshi Nishimura Important Events *'Characters Introduced:' Marquise Weridge